Horrid Henry and the new girl
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Theirs a new girl in Henry's class but is she more than Henry thinks
1. Chapter 1

Horrid Henry lives with his mum, dad and brother perfect Peter. Henry was meant to be getting up for school but as always leaving it to the last possible minute. Henry ate his breakfast then got dressed into yesterday's clothing and walked to school with Peter. Once they entered Henry went to his classroom and Peter went to his. Henry sat down and Miss Battle-Axe had something she needed to tell the class.

"This is Tiffany she's joining our class, Margaret you can look after her", Miss Battle-Axe said.

"Yes Miss Battle-Axe", Margaret said.

Tiffany sat next to moody Margaret and just looked at her. They had English first lesson and had homework to give in but of course Henry had no homework to give in. After collecting everyone's homework except from Tiffany because she didn't have any, Miss Battle-Axe walked over to Henry's desk and stood above it and looked down at him. Henry gave her a smile.

"So where's your homework", Miss Battle-Axe asked.

"Well Fluffy the cat gave it to aliens so they could see what homework is like", Henry replied.

"Thank you Henry, your homework was to come up with a sentence using your pet", Miss Battle-Axe replied.

Break arrived and horrid Henry, aerobic Al, beefy Bert, rude Ralph, brainy Brian and jolly to Josh all went out to the slide where they always hang out when Tiffany climbed up and sat with them. The boys looked at each other and as the leader Henry decided he would sort Tiffany out.

"Don't you want to play with the girls", Henry asked.

"They're playing fluffy fairies, gross class zero and killer boy rats are much better", Tiffany replied.

"You like killer boy rats", Henry replied.

"Yeah", Tiffany replied.

"Cool", Henry replied.

While she was with the boys Tiffany impressed Henry and then from her pocket she pulled out two stink bombs. Henry looked at Tiffany and then at the others. She went down the slide and over to the girls and dropped the stink bomb and then ran other to the best boys club and dropped the other one. Henry was impressed.

"Impressive", Henry said.

"They don't call me Terrible Tiffany for nothing", Tiffany replied.

"Terrible Tiffany hey, welcome to the purple hand gang", Henry said.

"Henry the purple hand gang is for boys only", Ralph said.

"Tiffany is joining I'm the leader I decide", Henry replied.

"That's my wormy little brother Archie or should I say Angelic Archie", Tiffany said.

"Wow they call my wormy little brother Perfect Peter", Henry said.

Break was over and Tiffany walked back into class with Henry. She sat next to Margaret and smiled at her, Margaret smiled back. Susan looked a little jealous because she thought Margaret was replacing her with Tiffany but Tiffany had other ideas. At lunch Tiffany went over to the hot dinners and got a plate.

"What's this", Tiffany asked.

"Stew", The dinner lady replied.

Tiffany sat with Henry then her brother Archie brought his new friends to sit with him, perfect Peter, spotless Sam, goody goody Gordon and tidy Ted. Tiffany looked at Archie while Henry looked at Peter.

"This is my sister Tiffany", Archie said.

"Go away worm", Tiffany replied.

After Henry and Tiffany finished their stew they went outside and went to hang out on the slide while the best boys club ate their vegetables.

"My sister is known as terrible Tiffany", Archie said.

"You can be angelic Archie", Peter said.

"Thank you", Archie replied.

Peter smiled as the bell went as it was the end of lunch. Peter, Ted, Gordon, Sam and Archie all went inside smiling and Miss Lovely smiled back at them.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Henry rushed home to ask mum if he could invite Tiffany round but perfect Peter had already got their first and was asking if he could invite angelic Archive round. Henry walked in and listened to the conversation before asking if he could invite Tiffany round to play.

"Archie is a new boy at school and his part of the best boys club, I want him to feel welcome", Peter replied.

"Your such a good boy Peter", Mum said.

"Mum can my friend come round", Henry asked.

"Ralph already came round", Mum said.

"Not Ralph Tiffany", Henry said.

"Tiffany", Mum questioned.

"She's a new girl at school", Henry replied.

"Oh okay then", Mum replied.

"Oh goody maybe Tiffany will want to play fluffy fairies", Peter said.

"Doubt it", Henry replied.

The next morning arrived and terrible Tiffany and angelic Archie knocked on the door. Henry knocked Peter over wanting to answer the door but was stopped by dad.

"Don't be horrid Henry", Dad said and answered the door.

Tiffany entered with her hair in scruffy bunches and Archie was all neat. Henry took Tiffany to his fort and showed her around it. He then showed her the enemy club which is the secret club which has moody Margaret, sour Susan, lazy Linda, singing Soraya and gorgeous Gurinder. They were listening to fluffy fairy music. Archie and Peter were helping mum bake cakes while Henry and Tiffany played in the garden.

"How come me and Tiffany couldn't help", Henry asked.

"You were playing in the garden", Mum replied.

Henry and Tiffany went up into his room and they sat on Henry's bedroom floor and turned on the killer boy rats while they spoke to each other.

"It's not fair Peter always gets picked", Henry said.

"Same with Archie", Tiffany replied.

"It's always your such a good boy Peter all I get is don't be horrid Henry", Henry replied.

"I know it's always your such an angelic little boy Archie and I get don't be so terrible Tiffany it's just not fair", Tiffany replied.

"I know", Henry replied.

"Brothers hey", Tiffany said.

Tiffany and Henry went downstairs to watch gross class zero followed by laugh until your stomach hurts. Tiffany and Henry's stomah hurt. Peter then offered them cake and they went straight into the kitchen for more. When they entered they found Peter and Archie doing the washing up.

"Why you doing that", Tiffany asked.

"Because it's kind", Archie replied.

"You are good boys", Mum replied.

Henry and Tiffany went into Henry's fort and they ate some chocolate biscuits that Henry has. While they were waiting to start the purple hand gang meeting spotless Sam had already turned up for the best boys club or as Henry would say the smelly nappy club. Henry and Tiffany laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rude Ralph, aerobic Al and beefy Bert came to the purple hand game meeting while tidy Ted and goody goody Gordon turned up for best boys club. The purple hand gang was in a fort and the best boys club was in Peter's bedroom. In the purple hand gang everyone sat on the floor and looked at Henry but Tiffany wasn't feeling happy like the boys.

"Tiffany you ok", Ralph asked.

Tiffany started to cry and Henry, Al, Ralph and Bert all looked at each other not knowing what to do. The boys looked at Bert for advice.

"I dunno", Bert said.

"Tiffany", Al said.

"It's not fair Archie always gets more attention", Tiffany said.

"We will give you attention", Henry said.

Tiffany smiled. The meetings were over and everyone had to go home for dinner. Henry and Peter sat at the table and were given vegetables. Henry complained about it while Peter ate them all. Mum and Dad smiled at Peter.

"Your such a good boy Peter", Mum said.

"Don't be horrid Henry and eat your vegetables", Dad said.

"Not hungry", Henry replied.

"Go to bed", Mum said.

Henry went upstairs and got ready for bed and then just laid there. It's not fair Henry thought too himself, Peter always gets to stay up late while he always gets sent to bed. Henry read a comic and then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day at school Miss Lovely had asked perfect Peter to show angelic Archie around the school. Peter agreed to do so and left the classroom with Archie. They went to Mrs Oddbod`s office so Archie could meet her properly. They entered Mrs Oddbod`s office and smiled at her.

"Hello Mrs Oddbod this is Archie Miss Lovely sent me to introduce him to you", Peter said.

"How lovely, hello Archie", Mrs Oddbod said just as soggy Sid entered.

"Sorry to disturb you but this girl has been terrible", Soggy Sid said.

"I suppose they call you terrible Tiffany", Mrs Oddbod said.

Tiffany looked at Mrs Oddbod and sat down while Archie and Peter just looked at her. Archie gave a half smile wanting to say something, he took a deep breath and then finally said what he wanted to say.

"Sorry for my sister's behaviour", Archie said.

"Shut up worm", Tiffany replied.

"Thank you Archie and Tiffany we do not accept this kind of behaviour her at school", Mrs Oddbod said.

"Sorry Mrs Oddbod", Tiffany replied.

Peter and Archie left and went back to class where Miss Lovely was teaching the children science. Peter and Archie sat with tidy Ted, goody goody Gordon and spotless Sam. They made a light bulb work using wires. Miss Lovely looked at their experiment and smiled.

"Its so perfect, tidy, spotless, so good that I want to say goody goody and it looks angelic you boys are perfect Peter, tidy Ted, spotless Sam, goody goody Gordon and angelic Archie, a gold star for all of you", Miss Lovely said.

The best boys club smiled as they stuck their gold star to their star charts. Archie was smiling because this is his first gold star in his new school. The bell rang for lunch and today lunch was treaty kind of foods. Henry, Tiffany and Ralph were happy that it was burger and chips. While Peter, Ted, Sam, Gordon and Archie wanted vegetables.

"Is their any vegetables", Peter asked.

"Burger and chips", The dinner lady replied.

"Oh ok", Peter replied.

The boys ate the burger and chips then went to Mrs Oddbod`s office, once they entered Mrs Oddbod looked up and smiled at Peter, Gordon, Sam, Ted and Archie.

"Yes boys", Mrs Oddbod asked.

"In the kitchen I believe we should have a mixture of foods", Archie said.

"Like what", Mrs Oddbod asked.

"A salard bar, a sandwich area", Archie said.

"That's an excellent idea", Mrs Oddbod said.

Angelic Archie, goody goody Gordon, perfect Peter, spotless Sam and tidy Ted all left smiling that Mrs Oddbod liked Archie's idea. They went outside to play and then when the bell went they went to class who then took them to assembly.

"At lunch times we have decided to have a salard bar, a sandwich bar which will be a pack lunch option, a sub area, hot dinners as usual but with more variety for example stew or Shepard pie", Mrs Oddbod said.

"Suppose it's not that bad", Henry said.

Ralph and Tiffany agreed with Henry as they continued to listen to Mrs Oddbod. She smiled and then said whose idea all of this was.

"It was Peter, Archie, Ted, Gordon and Sam's idea from Mrs Lovely's class", Mrs Oddbod said.


	5. Chapter 5

As homework Peter, Ted, Archie, Gordon,and Sam had to think of the menu, they decided to get help from horrid Henry, anxious Andrew, terrible Tiffany and brainy Brian. Peter had drawn out the table so everyone just had to think for Monday-Friday's dinner.

"Ted you can go first, Monday", Peter said.

"Stew or shepherds pie with mash potato with pea's or carrot and youghout for desert", Ted said.

"Tuesday, Gordon", Peter said.

"Pizza or pasta bononise with potato wedges with carrots or broccoli and fruit jelly for desert", Gordon said.

"Wednesday, Archie", Peter said.

"Sausages with mash potato with pea's or beans with sponge cake for desert", Archie said.

"Thursday, Sam", Peter said.

"Roast chicken with roast potatoes with cabbage or broccoli with strawberry crumble and custard for desert", Sam said.

"And I'll do Friday fish stars or burgers with chips pea's or beans and banana custard for desert", Peter said.

Peter, Ted, Archie, Sam and Gordon smiled as they coloured in their menu when Tiffany came over to see it with Brian. Tiffany liked it but brainy Brian questioned it.

"What about vegetarians", Brian asked.

"pizza, veggie burger, bowl of vegetables", Tiffany said.

"Great idea", Archie said adding what Tiffany said to the menu.

Tiffany, Brian, Henry and Andrew are working on the sub menu so far they have tuna, ham, chicken, cheese, sausages, fish fingers, beef and bacon but they needed to think of vegetables as well so they thought of tomato, carrot, gherkin, sweet corn, cucumber, lettuce, onion with a cheese slice and then either ketchup, BBQ sauce, mayonnaise or salard cream in it. They gave it to Peter who agreed and then as a team they work on the sandwiches.

"Cheese, ham, tuna, bacon, sausage and pickle", Brian said.

"With crisps, a chewy bar, fruit, cheese and bottle of water", Andrew said.

The next day at school Peter went to Mrs Oddbod's office to show her the menu he had laminated. She smiled at it then smiled at Peter.

"I had help from Ted, Archie, Gordon, Sam, Henry, Tiffany, Andrew and Brian", Peter said.

Everyone got a mini copy of the lunch menu. Henry smiled at it as it had burgers and pizza on it. Moody Margaret, sour Susan, lazy Linda, singing Soraya and geogous Gurinder all discussed the menu. Lazy Linda had fallen asleep while Margaret was talking to the others.

"Best menu ever", Margaret said.

"Yeah best menu ever", Susan replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Lunch time came and the food was everything they'd said. Tiffany and Henry went to the subs while Ralph was at the sandwich area. The nest boys club were at the salard bar. Henry got cheese, cheese slice and a ketchup sub and Tiffany got chicken, gherkin, cheese slice, carrot, cucumber and sweetcorn with ketchup.

"The subs are amazing", Henry said.

"Yeah", Tiffany replied.

Moody Margaret, Sour Susan and greedy Graham had all gone to the hot dinner area while Ralph chose a ham sandwich. The new lunch menu was an amazing idea thanks to perfect Peter, tidy Ted, spotless Sam, goody goody Gordon, angelic Archie, horrid Henry, brainy Brian, anxious Andrew and terrible Tiffany.

The end


End file.
